Never Let Me Go
by taylor615
Summary: An alternate version of season three, episode twelve. Chuck learns that he should have let Blair in, instead of push her away. . . (Rated M for future chapters) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or rights to the book series Gossip Girl or the television show. . .
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Me Go

Blair Waldorf knew perfectly well that she was being ignored. If Charles Bartholomew Bass thought she wouldn't get the hint after six missed calls and fifteen texts messages without any reply, well then he didn't know Blair as well as he thought he did. Blair was being ignored and she didn't care, today she did not care that Chuck wouldn't pick up his phone. Today Blair understood why Chuck wanted to be left alone.

That wasn't stopping her from barging into the Empire, taking the elevator to his suite despite the protests of the many employees that she charged by, and being there for him. As much as she knew that Chuck would prefer to be alone on this day, she also knew that there was no way in hell that she would let him be alone all day.

"Chuck," Blair whispered as she entered the suite.

On her way into the hotel, and in the elevator, Blair had built up this strength to deal with whatever state that Chuck would be in. Yet her resolve faded as soon as the elevator doors had opened.

"Blair I am busy," Chuck slurred.

And he was already drunk, perfect. Blair stepped into the suite, rounding the corner to see him with a glass of scotch in hand and his tie undone. He was sprawled out on his couch, hair sticking up and pointing every which way, and his eyes were that puffy that Blair associated with crying. It was a sad sight for Blair to see. She lowered her bag onto the couch and then walked over to where he sat.

"Chuck," she whispered again. She was bent over top of him, face to face.

"Blair," he drawled. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Chuck talk to me," Blair pleaded.

A curly strand of Blair's hair fell out of place, and Chuck tucked it behind her ear gently. Blair closed her eyes as the tips of his fingers caressed her cheek when he tucked the strand of hair back. This was her Chuck, the Chuck that only Blair was allowed to see. This Chuck was the one that cried in her arms after his father died, the Chuck that told her that he loved her. His brown eyes locked with hers, and she leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I love you," Chuck sighed.

"I know," Blair replied. It was obviously the wrong response.

Chuck shot up, causing Blair to stumbling backwards. His face changed instantly and Blair was mentally kicking herself.

"Of course you know, because I make it so obvious," Chuck growled, "and everyone knows that the 'Great Chuck Bass' is in love and is weak now!"

"Chuck, no one thinks that you are weak. Actually-"

"Blair," Chuck shook his head, "everyone thinks I am weak now. Gallivanting with you everywhere, more worried about keeping you happy than with running Bass Industries. What would Bart say if he saw this?"

Tears pricked Blair's eyes, but she knew better. Chuck was one, drunk, and two, very upset. It was the year anniversary of his father's death, and it was taking a toll on Chuck. He was going to pretend to be made of stone today, but Blair wasn't going down without a fight. Her Chuck was going to show himself today again, not the Bart Bass Chuck, her Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let Me Go: Chapter Two

Why was Chuck ignoring Blair? He didn't exactly know. He wanted to wallow today, but not alone. Actually it would have been much better had Blair stayed last night, instead of going home. But he insisted she leave last night, knowing today would be one of those days. And Chuck hated for Blair to see him in the state he was. Yet she insisted on coming up, seeing him drunk, and setting him off.

"I guess I will just let you calm down," Blair said after Chuck exploded.

Chuck had instantly wanted to wrap her in his arms and apologize, she was only trying to help and Chuck knew that. But there was some voice in the back of Chuck's head that urged him to let her walk out of the suite, let her walk away. Was it not obvious to her that he wanted to be alone; he had ignored her texts and calls.

"Don't," Chuck said.

Blair had just begun to walk out when he said that. He reached out towards her, and she immediately reached back. Always there for him, Chuck smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said, "let's go to lunch later?"

Blair nodded, a smile forming on her face. That strand of hair that had fallen earlier fell again, offering Chuck the chance to be gentle again. He gratefully took the chance, pushing the strand back behind her ear again and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Chuck watched as Blair walked out, he felt much better, lighter really. He sat back down on the couch and began to fix his loose tie. It's when he heard that voice again. The voice mimicked something that only Bart would say, and Chuck couldn't ignore it.

_You're weak son_, continued to repeat inside of Chuck's head. The words were unshakable.

Chuck didn't believe he was weak. He felt stronger than ever most times. Especially with Blair. Once he had finally told Blair that he loved her, he felt like nothing could bring him down, and he was reminded everyday of that. Every day with Blair was like a reward for finally letting down his walls. It was like he had earned this amazing prize that continued to get better.

Some mornings Chuck would wake up with a petite body lying next to him. He could hold her, kiss her shoulder, and whisper that he loved her. Blair was his. That was always the prize. Knowing Blair was his to hold, touch, kiss; it made everything he did more meaningful. Blair would smile when she saw him across a room, she would grab his hand spontaneously when a pretty girl walked by, she would send him flirty and dirty text messages during her Intro into Phycology class because she was bored. And Chuck loved every single bit of being in the relationship with her.

Often times Chuck would find himself wandering into Tiffany's or Cartier to buy Blair some new piece of jewelry just because he knew it would make her smile. And the previous Wednesday, on his way to the Empire, he was compelled by some force, to visit Harry Winston. Chuck wouldn't just get any piece of jewelry from Harry Winston, and anyone who knew him and saw him go into that shop would have known. Thank God no one had snapped a photo and sent that into Gossip Girl. Chuck Bass possibly shopping for an engagement ring. And again that voice spoke in his mind:

_You're growing weak Charles._

Was Chuck becoming weak? Was his relationship with Blair affecting him that much? He never felt that it was, but that was because his relationship with her consumed him. He did everything for her, not just in the sense of buying her gifts and wanting to make her smile. Chuck had bought the Empire to lock down his finances for the rest of his life, and looking into the future was something Chuck Bass never did. Well pre-Blair he didn't. Now though, he wanted to create a life with her. He wanted to own the Empire and create a new Bass legacy to pass on to his children. Yes, Chuck was even thinking about children.

Maybe he was growing weak. He had lost his devil-may-care attitude. But was that a bad thing?

_Yes Charles, being ruthless gets the jobs done._


	3. Chapter 3

Never Let Me Go: Chapter Three

Had it been an hour, or two, or three that had passed? Chuck couldn't remember what time he was supposed to meet Blair for lunch. So instead of giving in to the weak side of him that would call her and ask her, knowing she would disapprove of the lack of attention he paid to her; Chuck skipped lunch all together. Instead of going to lunch, Chuck sipped on his bottomless glass of scotch and read through a real estate report. He had just found an interesting site when he heard the elevator door ding.

Blair slowly stepped into Chuck's bedroom; the distinct stench of scotch was wafting through the suite. Chuck was laying on his bed, sheets of paper around him. Again, he was tipsy. Blair didn't speak; she just stared at his unmoving eyes. They were set on a slip of paper in front of him.

"What Blair?" Chuck asked irritated.

"You stood me up," Blair practically growled.

The entitled and princess traits in Blair were showing and Chuck wasn't amused. He wasn't going to give her the benefit of watching him beg for his forgiveness. Blair was starting to forget who he was. He was Chuck Bass.

"I had too much to drink," Chuck sighed.

"That has never stopped you before," Blair challenged.

Chuck looked up then, Blair's jaw set and prepared to fir back at Chuck. He wasn't in the mood for arguments. The lower East side property he had found interest in was more entertaining than the potential war he was about to start with Blair. He stood from his bed, straightened his suit, and headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a property on the lower East side I want to look at," Chuck said, "the Empire is doing well, I might venture out now-"

"Chuck you can't pretend like this is any other day," Blair interrupted.

"Blair we talked about this," Chuck said angrily, "I am not dealing with this again."

"Well good thing I cleared my schedule, because I will go with you," Blair huffed.

She slid through the closing elevator doors and stood silently as they descended to the lobby. Chuck was weary of having Blair go to this location. Yet he couldn't take into her account his feelings because that little voice would reprimand him again. The voice was speaking kinder words now, like _brilliant idea_ or _great business opportunity_. Chuck rather enjoyed the compliments from inside of his head, it was better than the chatter he had been hearing from everyone else today.

The maid staff had offered their sympathies when they came to collect his towels and sheets. The front desk had called up several times to announce the delivery of flowers from people who honestly didn't care about how Chuck felt today, but didn't want to look bad. The only person who had truly come to visit him today was Blair, and all she could do was tell him how to feel again.

Surprisingly though, Blair was silent in the limo. No words spilled from her mouth as they traveled deeper into midtown. She had no comments on the location yet, the tacky tourists and what not. Blair remained quiet and kept to herself and her Blackberry.

Arthur pulled up to the building and Chuck slid out of the limo before the daggers from Blair could begin. Outside of the building were men and women in scraps of clothing. It was a homeless shelter, with very little funds left to keep the place running. The 'for sale' sign was bright with bold letters and hung on the largest window. Chuck maneuvered around the bodies plastered around the sidewalk and up to the real estate agent awaiting him.

Chuck looked back, knowing that Blair had gotten out of the car. She hurried behind Chuck, obviously very out of place.

"A homeless shelter Chuck," Blair hissed, "honestly?"

Chuck didn't say anything. She couldn't be judgmental of him as she tightened her Kate Spade coat and clung tightly to her Chanel clutch. Blair was playing a hypocrite and Chuck was going to continue to ignore her.

"Maybe I'm just overcome with the holiday spirit, but honestly Chuck, quit trying to play scrooge. What are these people going to do if you turn this building into lofts?"

"Not my concern," Chuck answered.

"You're right," Blair sighed, "none of this should be any concern to you today. You should be at home today, or laying flowers on your father's grave."

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face her.

"That's right Chuck," Blair stated, "I know today's the anniversary of your father's death."

Something in Blair's statement made Chuck angry, and he placed his hands firmly on the tops of her shoulders. Blair looked at him angrily and rolled her eyes.

"You know what, why don't we have some quiet time," Chuck suggested.

"Fine Chuck, pretend like you never get sad," Blair huffed, "pretend like nothing ever bothers you. Keep pretending all you want, but you know what? You're not your father Chuck."


	4. Chapter 4

Never Let Me Go: Chapter Four

Blair had said the absolute wrong thing. Chuck almost slammed the car door shut after she had climbed in. _She doubts your strength_ the voice said. And Chuck believed the voice. Why would she say such a thing? The limo pulled away quickly and Chuck stormed back into the building.

All in all the building was decent. He could see potential for people like Hum-drum Humphrey to move in and begin their monotonous lives in midtown. Chuck took the file of paperwork to finalize the deal. He felt more like the CEO of Bass Industries as he shook the real estate agent's hand and then dialed his secretary to plan a meeting with the board. Chuck could feel the pride inside of him swell. The idea of a CEO kind of celebration came into mind as well. Too bad Blair was in bitch mode today and wouldn't be into the kind of festivities that Chuck had in mind.

The voice spoke up then. A crystal clear impression of Bart Bass himself. The voice caused Chuck to shake to his core.

_Cheat. . ._

For going on six months now, Charles Bartholomew Bass had remained committed to one girl and one girl only. Blair Waldorf had won his heart, and although it took him almost a year to tell her that he loved her, Chuck meant it. Chuck hadn't once thought of cheating on Blair, even while they played their games. Women who attempted to tease him failed in their tasks because he was always occupied with the brunette curls and deep brown eyes.

_She's made you weak Chuck. . ._

Chuck just wanted to ignore the voice. Blair did not cripple him that badly. Well maybe when it came to his business decisions, his stance on morality had changed because of her. Even though she was definitely no saint. However, when was it bad to practice monogamy in a relationship? Arthur raced the limo through the streets and up towards he Empire while Chuck played both the voice of reason and devil's advocate in his mind.

What had come over Chuck? He had obviously lost his mind. Some tiny voice in his head was controlling his thoughts. The voice was clouding his reasoning and he didn't understand what was going on. Maybe Blair had been right when she said he should have stayed home and rested today. Chuck had busied himself today to ignore the odd feeling that had crept over him in the night. A large glass of scotch seemed quite welcoming to Chuck at the moment. A glass of scotch and a phone call to Blair.

As Central Park came into view, Chuck's Blackberry beeped. It was a Gossip Girl blast of course. Chuck would have ignored the text, but the bold title of this blast caught his eye.

** Reeling In Another Bass Blair?**

_ It seems that our favorite UES princess has reeled in yet another Bass. Honestly B, haven't you had enough fun fishing yet? One fish, two fish, Nephew Bass, Uncle Bass. . . Looks like the past often repeats itself. And on today of all days. _

Chuck read the text over twice, and glared at the snapped photo. Blair was in a short dress, lacey and pale green. It was the dress Chuck had bought her just the other day, it reminded him of the dress she had worn the night at Victrola. Blair's hair was curled neatly and a headband was in place. It was his high school Blair. His taken Blair, his Blair that he had fallen in love with.

Blair was sitting on a bar stool, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw set. Jack sat next to her, his hand on her knee. Jack was smirking, like he had the worst kind of ingenious plan getting ready to come into play. Even though the photo was not HD and some details couldn't be clearly made out, the tense position that Blair sat in was alarming to Chuck. It was nostalgic to the night at the opera with Lily. Anger spread through Chuck.

"Arthur," Chuck growled, "speed up."

The limo lurched to a stop in front of the Empire. Before the doorman could open the door, Chuck rushed out of the back of the vehicle. He hurried through the lobby and into the bar. Both stools which Blair and Jack had occupied were empty. Blair's martini looked untouched and the bill was addressed in Jack's name. Chuck practically ran to the nearest elevator and impatiently awaited the opening of its doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Let Me Go: Chapter Five

The elevator doors slowly opened, revealing an angry Jack Bass. Behind Jack were two of the Empire's security guards. Jack was rubbing a sore, red cheek and scowling. Chuck smirked to himself.

"Nephew," Jack growled.

"And what happened here?" Chuck asked.

Jack began to speak as the three bodies stepped out of the elevator, but a look from the biggest man silenced him.

"Your uncle followed Miss Waldorf up to your sweet, and we found that suspicious because we knew you were out, Mister Bass," the biggest man spoke.

The security had wonderful intuition. Chuck would have to give them both a raise.

"What happened to his face?" Chuck asked, amusement seeping into his words.

"That bitch-,"

Chuck didn't listen to the rest of the words; he reeled his fist back and released it into Jack's nose. Chuck had wanted to punch Jack for so long, since what he had done to Lily. He could have continued to punch Jack on that night, but he had to be composed for Lily. However no one was here, except the guests of the hotel, but no one extremely important. And Jack had none better than to call Blair Cornelia Waldorf, anything but Blair.

"Other than what I just did," Chuck snarled, "what happened to his face?"

"Miss Waldorf punched him."

Even the security began to laugh. Chuck waved them away and he entered the elevator in a much lighter mood. The constant mood changes bugged Chuck; it had been a day full of ups and downs. A little voice in his head, mood swings, what was next for Chuck? The elevator finally reached his sweet and he heard the distinct sound of Audrey Hepburn coming from the TV.

Blair was curled up in the corner of the couch, tucked under a small blanket. Her hair had fallen over the back of the couch, her head lightly tipped back and paying no attention to 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. She looked as if she had just dozed off.

It was a beautiful sight to look at, a sleeping Blair. Of course the voice in Chuck's head reprimanded him for thinking like some love bird. But that voice could easily be ignored while Chuck was staring at Blair. She was actually silent, which had been nice, like the earlier car ride. But that wasn't why the image of a sleeping Blair was beautiful. It was the completely open Blair that Chuck had fallen in love with. The Blair that no one else had ever been allowed to see.

Now, with Blair asleep without some couture night gown, her silk comforter, or a sleep mask; this was the Blair that only Chuck was allowed to see. Blair would never let the outside world know that she was exhausted, so tired that after being curled in a blanket for a few minutes, she drifted in to unconsciousness. No one, except maybe Dorota, was regularly allowed entrance to this view. But Chuck was the exception now, and he enjoyed that.

Both of them had walls. Walls to keep everyone around them out of the inside that both Chuck and Blair wanted to remain safe and protected. No one, not even their closest friends had been granted permission to pass their walls. Nate, the thing the both of them had in common, was still considered an outsider. Yet, Chuck and Blair found reasons to let one another in to their sacred places. That is what made their relationship work, the walls that they used to block people out with, where nothing when it came to one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Let Me Go: Chapter Six

Chuck didn't actually want to wake Blair; he just wanted to move her. The position she was in was obviously uncomfortable and a set up for a spa day tomorrow. He reached out and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, and then he sat down next to her. Chuck tugged gently on her hand and Blair stirred. She sat up instantly, and began to look around, disoriented.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered.

Her voice had sounded childlike almost, like a much younger Blair. He sighed and kissed her knuckles. The first thing she had looked for when she had awoken was him; those butterflies began to flutter again.

_Butterflies, honestly Chuck? You are growing weak again just in her presence. . ._

Voice ignored, he started to trail kisses up her arm. Blair sighed and curled up against him. She placed her head in his lap let her eyes flutter closed again. It wasn't in the sexual way at all, but it was still a pleasing feeling for Chuck. He smoothed her hair down and played with the curls at the base of her neck.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes Blair," Chuck sighed, "I am absolutely fine."

"I was worried," Blair said.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Blair was always worried about something. There was some maternal bone in her body that was hidden away but its presence was made known in the face of Chuck or Serena. Sometimes the maternal bone was adorable, like when she would fret over an outfit or missing shoes. Other times, when she couldn't just let something be, the maternal bone was an annoying little thing.

Blair rolled a bit so that her face was pointed up, and she could see Chuck's square jaw. He looked down at her and smirked. Chuck leaned in and lightly kissed her, a moan escaped her lips and his smirk grew wider. The voice was wrong; he didn't need to even think of cheating, Blair would give exactly what he wanted. Chuck leaned back in for another teasing kiss.

"I am so glad you decided against buying that building," Blair spoke in between kisses, "I knew you weren't that evil."

Chuck sniggered, "That evil?"

"Yes," Blair purred, "sometimes that little devil of yours comes out."

"Who said it was little?" Chuck drawled.

Blair giggled and pushed herself up to cradle his face in her hands. She was kissing him hungrily when he realized that she thought he didn't purchase the homeless shelter. Chuck instantly became detached from the scene.

"What if I did buy the building?" Chuck asked.

Blair barely slowed her mouth to say, "But you didn't, so it doesn't matter."

Chuck didn't respond, neither verbally or to her kisses. Blair stopped and stared into his eyes. A disgusted look formed on Blair's face and she pulled back. Chuck sighed and reached for his glass of scotch on the table.

"Chuck," Blair said, "you didn't buy that building did you?"

"Yes Blair, I bought the damn building."

Blair cringed at Chuck's tone, and Chuck felt the need to apologize but the voice in his head went against that idea. Instead he just took in a large sip of his scotch and swallowed slowly.

"Why would you do that Chuck?" Blair asked, her tone was accusing now.

"Because it is prime real estate, nice spot in midtown for a hotel," Chuck stated.

Blair rolled her eyes, he knew what she meant. How could he buy a homeless shelter? Gosh they already had no home, how could he take away their only piece of sanctuary. Not that Blair was any saint to the huddled masses but she knew better than to kick a crippled dog.

"Look," Blair sighed, "I know today was a hard day but-,"

Chuck cut her off with a sharp snarl, "No Blair, you don't know. Today hasn't really been that hard of a day, other than the incessant banter about whatever has been concerning you, today hasn't been hard. I rather enjoyed buying a new piece of property that would make me richer and give Bass Industries a leg up.

"Blair you're the only one concerned with the 'underlying' meaning of everything today. I didn't buy that building because I wanted to be more like my father. But if you care so much about the anniversary of my father's death, then you can take that bouquet of flowers that Lilly left earlier and go with her to mourn the man. But if not, I would love to just celebrate today's accomplishments!"

Blair was glaring at Chuck, and then she looked over at the pool table to see the flowers. She had wondered where they came from and who they were for.

"Lilly brought those?" Blair whispered absentmindedly.

Insecure Blair came out for about two seconds. Chuck saw the slightest bit of relief flood her, and he wanted to laugh. Of course, the woman had seen some flowers and worried herself as to whom they were for. It was cute. But that was the problem. The relieved face disappeared and the glare came back. But Blair didn't look like she was going to throw up a fight.

"I am going home Bass," Blair said as she stood. She slipped her shoes back on and walked across the room to gather her coat. "I am sorry I bothered you today, and I can promise that I won't worry about you anymore. I just wanted to be there for you, but I should know better right?"

Chuck sighed, why the dramatics? It could have been a happy evening, a bit of naughty fun and then they could go out for drinks with everyone and celebrate. But no, Blair wanted to think about the negatives tonight. She pressed the elevator button and then turned to Chuck.

"I really should know better," Blair said, "after all I'm not your wife or anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Never Let Me Go: 7

All of Blair's dramatics were lost to Chuck. Yes, the wife jab was supposed to hurt him in a way, but it was a failed attempt. Chuck's glass of scotch was his resolve. Tomorrow he would have to fix the small mess with Blair, maybe buy her some new shoes or take her to Bergdorf's and let her blow off steam. Although Chuck saw nothing wrong with what he did today, he knew he had to be the bigger man in the grand scheme of things or Blair would ever get over it.

He almost called Blair, to at least pick at the ice so I wouldn't be a full on iceberg that his credit card would take the hit for. But he didn't. The fight really was over nothing, just a piece of property. A piece of property now owned by Bass industries, which pleased Chuck. He still had celebratory thoughts too. Chuck dialed Nate's cell, the poor boy was losing his mind in some bar over Serena anyways.

"Chuck," Nate answered.

"I am in need of a celebration Nathaniel," Chuck grinned.

"And why are we going to celebrate?" Nate asked.

"A new addition to my legacy, bank account, and happiness."

"Sure man," Nate said, "as long as you can hire that one girl that can do that trick with her feet-,"

"I'm on it Nathaniel," Chuck laughed.

Nate must have been at the Empire bar because moments after Chuck hung up with him, Nate entered the penthouse. After calling up a few of the Lost Weekend favorites, Chuck had a mini party taking place. Music was loud and there were several bottles of alcohol that had been full, were emptied and rolling on the floor. Nate was engaged with the girl who did the foot trick and Chuck had two girls whispering sweet nothings into his ears. He had yet to touch the girls, he honestly didn't know if he wanted to. He was okay with just having them speak in their European accents and say dirty things.

Chuck knew better than to cheat on Blair Waldorf. They had set certain agreements, like a Lost Weekend was okay with minimal touching rules but that was all. This wouldn't qualify as a Lost Weekend though, and he was already doing too much. If Blair were to find out then Chuck would have to rent out Bergdorf's for an entire to week to satisfy her.

Foot trick girl dragged Nate into the bedroom and the lock clicked loudly. Chuck was left alone with the two girls who had begun to have fun themselves. Only observing, Chuck sipped on his scotch. The scene was tempting, but not tempting enough.

_She won't know._

And the voice returned to try to persuade Chuck.

_Have a little fun for once, and quit thinking so much._

The voice was a bit incorrigible and irritating, it was beginning to push Chuck to his edge. He didn't want to do the wrong thing; he didn't want to hurt Blair's feelings. But he also didn't want to feel weak. He did what the voice said, ignored Blair, and bought the building. He was proud of himself for doing that, but he wasn't happy with what happened with Blair.

Then again, he tried to pretend that he didn't care that Blair was mad. Like it was no big deal that she practically stormed out. Because the voice told him it was okay if she stormed out, he just chalked it up to him being dramatic.

"Meester Chuck," one of the girls crooned, "join us."

Chuck's phone rang just then, and it was Blair's number. Chuck froze and hesitated before hitting the **END** and ignoring her call. He dismissed the two girls to wait for Nate, and he sulked to his bedroom.

About thirty minutes later, Chuck was still sulking in his bedroom. Nate was still enjoying the girls and Chuck was still sipping on scotch. There were three missed calls from Blair's cell now; he didn't know how to answer. He hadn't done anything with the girl, but he felt like he did. Every time his phone trilled, he just stared at her name and then ignored the call.

The phone trilled again and Chuck lifted it to see the screen. It wasn't Blair's number, it was his real estate agent.

"Mister Bass, its Rogers," the voice said sharply.

"Yes Rogers?"

"Great news Mister Bass," Rogers spoke, "the building will be all yours by the end of the night."

Chuck perked up and placed his scotch down on the night stand.

"What do I have to do?" Chuck asked.

"Come sign some paper work and it is all done."

Chuck was in a rush to look presentable. He straightened his bowtie and smoothed the small wrinkles on his shirt. He hurried out of his rom, briefcase in hand. Nate was on the couch, watching the girls. Nate smirked up at Chuck and patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Can't," Chuck said, "going out."

Nate shrugged and Chuck continued on to the elevator.

"Hey," Nate shouted, "tell Blair I said thanks for letting all of this happen!"


	8. Chapter 8

Never Let Me Go: 8

Chuck's phone was flooded with missed calls from Blair's phone. There were nine: nine missed calls. Chuck knew that Blair had to be getting the hint somehow. She usually would result to texting him, which he was surprised that she hadn't by now. But the voice of worry in his head was being pushed out by the voice that had been controlling Chuck all day. All he needed to be concerned with right now was signing the papers and getting that property.

As the car went deeper into midtown, Chuck felt butterflies rise in his stomach. He could only think about what his father would be saying to him right now. Buying a homeless shelter and converting into another million dollar project that would constantly be a cash flow into his bank account was very much Bart Bass-esque. He had always wanted Bart's approval and now he knew that this would have been what truly got him the "I'm produ of you son," that Chuck had so yearned for.

Of course Bart had to be dead now that Chuck was succeeding. If only he could have waited, as silly as that sounded in Chuck's mind, just waited another year. Chuck just needed to mature, and Bart wasn't here to see it. He wasn't here to witness Chuck evolve into the business man that Bart had always wanted from his son. But Chuck needed to be satisfied in the fact that he was proud of himself.

The only thing bugging Chuck was Blair's disapproval. Blair's opinion did matter to Chuck, even in business deals.

_Don't let her affect you Charles._

The voice had a cross tone now and Chuck wanted to think against it, but in some way he knew it was right. Or was it? Chuck was growing very confused. It was probably his lack of focus again. Even though today had went wonderfully business wise, his personal life wasn't too spectacular. It might have been a good idea to spend the day at home, but then again he did so well today? On the one day when it is completely okay to take a personal day, Chuck continues you on with his life. When everyone would stop to mourn, like they obviously had, Chuck pushed on.

Yet taking a business day on his personal day had taken a toll on his personal life and his business life thrived. It was supposed to be the complete opposite, and Chuck knew that very much. Which is why Blair had tried so hard to get Chuck to take the day off. Chuck didn't need a day off though, or at least that is what the voice had said. He was fine today.

His phone rang again, and Chuck was ready to hit the ignore button again. It was Nate though. Chuck sighed heavily, he could only imagine what kind of trouble that Nathaniel could have cause at the hotel in Chuck's absence.

"Nathaniel," Chuck answered.

"Chuck," Nate breathed.

It had sounded like a sigh of relief, but there was another something in the heavy breath that Nate had heaved.

"Yes?" Chuck asked. His concern and curiosity peaking.

"They have been trying to reach you for nearly forty-five minutes!" Nate practically shouted.

Chuck sighed, "they" probably meaning Blair and Serena, or Lilly. Everyone trying to contact Chuck and make him feel something. Chuck was definitely feeling something now: irritation.

"I don't really have time to deal with Blair and the Van der Woodsen clan's dramatics," Chuck huffed.

"No dramatics Chuck," Nate breathed, "it's Blair."

Chuck sat up a bit straighter in the seat. It could be one of two things, a nasty attempt by Blair to get him to speak to her, or something serious. Chuck sent up a wuick prayer that is was a nasty Blair scheme.

"What about her?" Chuck asked.

Before Nate could speak, a voice came over an intercom in the background of wherever Nate was. It sounded like someone paging a doctor to some place. Chuck took in a deep breath. And then he heard a loud ugly sob on the other line. It obviously wasn't Nate's but it did sound familiar.

"Nate," Serena cried in the background.

Chuck's hand tightened around the phone as he listened to Nate explain that he got a hold of Chuck and Chuck remained silent as Nate soothed Serena.

"Blair was in an accident Chuck," Nate spoke in an almost whisper, "it's bad."

That was all Chuck needed to hear. He dropped his phone and demanded that Arthur turn the limo around. He was probably twenty minutes from the hospital but Arthur had to have heard the desperation in his voice because they were practically zooming. He would be there soon for her.

Chuck grabbed his phone and scrolled through his missed calls. All the calls began after Nate came up. So about twenty minutes after Blair had left the Empire. Chuck watched the lights pass by quickly and he had to keep himself from wallowing. He ignored every call from her. Almost cheated on her actually. What was wrong with him?

_Yes Charles, what is wrong with you? You have papers to sign!  
_ The voice entered his head and Chuck wished he could pin point where it was coming from. How awful of art of his subconscious to think it. He couldn't focus at all.

"Dammit," he shouted!


	9. Chapter 9

Never Let Me Go: 9

Arthur managed to get Chuck to the hospital in half the expected time. It felt like everything was in slow motion though. Chuck was running, but everything around him was going so slow. He didn't know where to start; he didn't know what floor she was on. Chuck fumbled in his pockets for his phone; he had to force himself to breath while he paused.

"Nate," Chuck heaved a breath, "what room?"

"ICU man," Nate said, "third floor."

Chuck didn't bother to hang up the phone. He just took off running towards an elevator. There was a mass of people holding blue teddy bear's and congrats balloons awaiting the elevator and Chuck didn't have the patience to wait. He quickly glanced around the open lobby and he found the stairs sign. Ignoring the protests of the doctors and nurses, Chuck ran towards the stairs.

It was a big maze for Chuck, weaving in and out of people. He would bump into someone and then knock something over. He didn't apologize for his actions though. He just kept running, almost running right into the doors that led to the steps. Three flights of steps, which Chuck was taking two at a time.

Large bold letters read **ICU **overhead of a door. Chuck wrenched it open and ran onto the floor. There was a small waiting area in the middle of the floor. Lilly and Rufus were seated on a couch next to a crying Serena. Nate was rubbing Serena's back when he made eye contact with Chuck. Everyone stood at the same time then, and then it all went back into slow motion. And nostalgia began to creep up on Chuck.

Lilly looked at Chuck with teary eyes, as she had a year ago. Nate look sympathetic but he also looked as if he didn't know what to do for Chuck. And Serena was a mess of tears, which she always was in traumatic situations. It was like Chuck's life was on repeat suddenly. A year ago today he walked into the same scene, only the last time it had happened, he had just found his father dead in a hospital bed.

Blair wasn't dead though. Nate hadn't said she died. And Serena wouldn't be able to stand properly. So Blair wasn't dead, but Chuck still didn't feel any better. He was frozen in place, probably twenty feet away from where everyone else was standing. He couldn't move from that spot. He wished that he could see Blair from where he stood. See her breathing right in front of him.

A pair of arms wrapped around him in an instant. Serena had flung herself onto him, and she was sobbing. Chuck didn't know what to do to soothe her. He didn't want to place his arms around her; he only wanted to wrap his arms Blair. Nate walked up behind Serena and tugged at her elbow. Serena didn't let go, but she did pull Chuck back with her.

"They said they were calling you," Serena cried, "and you wouldn't answer."

"I was ignoring her calls tonight," Chuck choked out.

Chuck felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He was ignoring her tonight, and look at what had happened. If he hadn't been an ass about buying the property, then she wouldn't have gotten into the car to go home. They would still be at the penthouse watching _Tiffany's_ or _Roman Holiday_. But he had to be an ass, he had to push her away again. Every time he pushes her away, it backfires in his face.

"What happened?" Chuck stammered.

Chuck had to sit down to hear it. Lilly was retelling the events to Eleanor who was on the phone somewhere in Paris. Blair took the long way through Central Park. Lilly didn't know why she would do that, but Chuck did. She loved riding through the park at night when she had something on her mind. It was a quiet drive. Somehow a car that wasn't pay attention at the curve under the bridge, slammed into the car, they hit on Blair's side. According to Lilly's story from the doctor, on impact Blair slammed her head into the glass window, and then she was thrown by the force into the opposite window.

"Yes Charles is here," Lilly sighed.

He looked up at her and she gave him a weak smile. Eleanor was asking about him? Nate sat next to him and gave him a gentle pat on the back, in an attempt to comfort him. A doctor walked out then.

"Ah," Lilly rushed towards him. Chuck followed her quickly.

"Mrs. Humphrey," the doctor spoke, "Miss Waldorf is doing much better now."

Everyone seemed to breathe then and Chuck felt like he could actually move a bit better now.

"Is she awake?" Chuck asked quickly, "can we see her?"

"She isn't awake yet," the doctor said, "but she may have visitors. Actually we would like a close family member to stay the night here with her if that is a possibility. We don't know when she will wake, but it should be soon and she would do a lot better to wake up and see someone she knows.

"I assume it will be you Mrs. Humphrey," the doctor asked.

Chuck had been ready to volunteer but the doctor had offered the position to Lilly. Lilly looked at Chuck and smiled. She rubbed her hand on his arm.

"Actually doctor," she stated, "Charles Bass will stay."


	10. Chapter 10

Never Let Me Go: 10

Even if Lilly hadn't told the doctor that Chuck could take her place in the hospital room, Chuck would have found a way to stay in the room with Blair. Being away from Blair was difficult, and even though Chuck was moments away from walking into her room, he felt like it wasn't soon enough. Chuck felt like lead as he walked and he knew that seeing her, alive and breathing, would be the only thing that could drown out the lead that was thickening his blood.

Blair's hospital room was tucked in the back corner of the hallway. Chuck led the group behind the doctor. Lilly was grasping Rufus's hand, and Serena was wrapped around Nate's arm. Nothing bad had ever happened to Blair Waldorf. Nothing ever seemed to seriously go wrong in her perfect life. Her parents get a divorce and she continues to throw parties and shop. She suffers bulimia but it goes unnoticed for so long because she was determined to not let her insecurities truly stop her. Nothing ever stopped Blair, except for this.

Everything and anything that has ever happened to Blair Cornelia Waldorf usually has been cleverly concealed and doesn't even falter her stance over top of the world. She was never in a position like this. Hooked up to machines, unable to cover up the damage to herself, Blair couldn't control her life from a hospital bed. God only knew what kind of injuries would leave scars on Blair. It would be proof that she had been knocked off of her feet.

Chuck could only think of that. Blair's helpless feeling that she would wake up with. That would be devastating to her, probably hurt worse inside than any of her injuries. He knew that Blair's life needed to seem perfect at all times or she didn't function well. It wasn't the perfect that everyone generalized, it was just her perfect. And Blair's perfect was her having control in every kind of situation.

The doctor opened the door slowly, and Chuck pushed himself inside quickly. Blair was sleeping like a baby, snuggled under the sterilized covers. Chuck breathed for the first time in the last half hour. Her hair was frizzy, and someone had tugged it out of the hair tie it had been held up in. Someone had also cleared Blair's face of makeup, removed her jewelry, and changed her out of her dress from earlier. Chuck could care less about Blair's Upper East Side appearance though. He was more concerned with every flaw that was going to affect his beautiful girlfriend.

Her face seemed remarkably unscathed. She had two large scratched on her left side, where her face and the window had originally collided. But even those were just mere scratches that would heal without scaring. Chuck wouldn't care if Blair had any scar on her face, but he knew Blair would never be able to live with herself. Her insecure voice would rip her every day. It was sad for Chuck to think about, Blair being unhappy with herself.

"I thought she was critically injured," Nate said.

Of course simple minded Nate would see only the small wounds and assume that those were her only issues. The doctor gave Nate a look and then shook his head.

"Well she gained a concussion from the window, and you can see the slight scratching, which is what usually happens," the doctor said, "glass wouldn't shatter in to tiny pieces, but large shards and that is what cut her.

Her injuries are more internal though. Being knocked around the inside of the cab of the car would jumble the inside of someone. Her spleen will be removed early tomorrow morning seeing that a small portion of it is damaged, she also had some head trauma because of the concussion, and she has some terribly bruised ribs."

It was hard for Chuck to hear all of it, but it was also comforting. Bruising would heal, the scratches on her face would heal, and the spleen was in an area that was constantly covered. She would be fine, Blair would be fine.

Lilly and Rufus visited for a short period of time before they left to go home and console Eleanor over Skype. Nate stayed for Serena's sake, and Chuck was proud of the boy. Even though Serena had come from Trip's house, Nate was playing the bigger man. Serena had finally calmed down, her hysterics gone away. Something must have been built up inside of her because she had been losing it every few minutes, but she was calm now.

When Chuck was alone, he almost broke down himself. It was had enough to deal with the fact that he had almost possibly lost the only person he had ever loved, and believed when she said that she loved him. His heart was aching, actual pain from the stress of dealing with all of this. On top of that though, Chuck was blaming himself for the accident. He couldn't stop thinking about what they would be doing right now if Chuck hadn't been such an ass to her. If he hadn't pushed her so far away.

Maybe they would be watching a movie, or snuggling up; him with a scotch and her with a Martini. They could be tangled in the sheets, happily sleeping in each other's arms after fooling around for the past few hours. Maybe they would be huddled in front of a laptop, Blair online shopping and reminding Chuck how much she loved him because she continually typed in his credit card number. That always something Chuck enjoyed.

Chuck also couldn't stop thinking about what life without her would have been like. He found himself in these dark spots without her. There truly seemed like there was no future without Waldorf in it. He had known that before tonight, but now it was more proclaimed in his mind. Chuck knew that one day he would propose to this beautiful girl, and that would terrify him. So would saying the words "I do", and so did the idea of being a father. But it scared Chuck more not have her, than to marry her, have children with her, and one day pull her closer instead of pushing her away.


	11. Chapter 11

Never Let Me Go: 11

Sometime around noon, Chuck Bass was easing out of his sleep state. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut just after five in the morning. He had spent all night wallowing in his guilt and staring at his sleeping Blair. She had been flawless in his eyes, even with an IV hookup. He tried so very hard to keep his eyes open and glued to her because he wanted to be wide awake when she would open her eyes, but as the night grew into early morning, Chuck knew he wasn't going to be able to fight sleep for much longer.

It was voices that had woken him. Several familiar voices speaking around him in hushed voices. It was one voice that had cause his eyelids to immediately flutter open. A soft voice, a bit disgruntled with the voices around it. It came in a whisper, but it might as well have been shouting. _Be quiet, he's sleeping._ The voice was cooing yet reprimanding at the same time. _He looks very tired, leave him alone._

"Blair," Chuck murmured as he tried to quickly pull himself from sleep.

"Chuck," Blair sighed.

There was something in Blair's voice that soothed Chuck. He smiled to himself, and then let out a sigh of relief. Nate chuckled next to him, causing him to notice everyone else that was compacted into the small hospital room. A wave of embarrassment washed over Chuck. Lilly and Rufus were cramped in a corner of the room, Cyrus and Eleanor were hovering over Blair's bed, and Nate was seated next to Chuck with Serena on his lap. Chuck had been happily snoozing away while everyone he knew watched.

"Well good morning glory," Nate laughed.

"Morning," Serena chuckled, "more like good afternoon Mister Bass."

Everyone laughed, including Blair and the relief that flooded Chuck's system at the sound of her laughter was astonishing. He could only just smile at her, and everyone in the room noticed. Chuck's eyes stayed glued to Blair's face.

"What did I miss?" Chuck asked.

"Well," Eleanor started, "Blair had a successful surgery and-,"

"Wait?" Chuck asked, startled, "You went into surgery?"

Blair nodded, a frown appearing on her preciously pleased face. Chuck remembered the doctor mentioning the removal of her spleen but Chuck didn't think he could sleep through them moving her out of and back into the room. Why would they let him stay inside the room?

"This happened and no one woke me?"

"I wouldn't let them," Blair said pointedly.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. The maternal instinct in Blair that was usually irritating but he didn't care. He listened to Eleanor rehash the earlier events. Blair had eaten twice already, nothing that truly satisfied her though because she was only allowed certain types of food and lobster pot pie was not on the list of approved foods. She had also been allowed to bathe, but it had been difficult because she couldn't get the stitches wet. Dorota had brought her robe and nightgown and all of her necessities. The doctor had told Blair she had one week maximum of hospital life, and although she was soon to be moved to a hospital suite, she still was unhappy.

He knew her all too well, Chuck knew Blair wouldn't want to stay here long because she would feel weak. Feeling helpless in a place where they did everything that uninjured people could do on their own. Blair would be irritable after a whole day of being tended it to. She would understand why Chuck didn't like being taken care of.

With his eyes still on Blair, Chuck listened to the discussions around him. Blair spoke to her mother about the flight and how Cyrus had gotten the couple there in record breaking time. Lily and Rufus were in their own little world as usual, they resembled their children when they were once in love. But Serena had obviously moved on because besides the affair drama, her and Nate were playing love birds in the chair next to Chuck. He didn't care though. He just stared at Blair.

It was Lilly that noticed that maybe they should give the two sometime alone. Breaking away from Rufus's eyes, Lily saw Chuck's eyes boring into Blair. And looking at Blair, she got her in the midst of winking at Charles. Once the smile broke on Charles's face, Lilly knew she needed to say something.

"I am starving," Lilly blurted out.

The intimate crowd laughed and nodded in agreement. Restaurants were being decided on and Lilly sent a wink Chuck's way. He mouthed a thank you to her. Everyone said their goodbyes. Eleanor lingered kisses on Blair's forehead, Serena squeezed too tight. Nate gave Blair and awkward hug because he wasn't good at expressing himself. Rufus and Lilly extended hands from afar. Once everyone was gone, Chuck could honestly breathe.

He stood from his chair and walked towards her bed. He had yet to touch her and he was yearning for it. Looking down at her, he could see that tears were stinging in her eyes. He brushed his fingers against her face and she smiled. Kicking his shoes off, and removing the blankets, Chuck climbed into the small bed with her. He was careful not to brush over her stomach, and he eased himself underneath her.

Blair's arms embraced Chuck and he tangled his fingers in her hair. They stayed silent for a moment, or two moments, and then Blair stretched her neck towards him. Gently, Chuck bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh thank God," Blair murmured against his lips, "it's been like twelve hours."

At the sound of Blair's playful tone, Chuck delve himself back into her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Never Let Me Go: 12

"I'm sorry," Chuck had said for the umpteenth time.

Blair was tired of hearing him apologize for his behavior. She understood why he was acting out yesterday. Although she had been very hurt by him, she knew he wasn't one to handle his emotions very well. And after hearing about the voice that had been echoing through his head, she felt the need to apologize. Blair had only pushed him deeper into the battle with his head. But she knew better than to apologize right now, while he was swimming in the pool of guilt.

She just continued to tangle and untangle her fingers in his hair. He seemed to be very soothed by this and she wasn't complaining while he drew circles on her hand with his finger. Blair was lying in the hospital bed, her cheek and palm were rested on Chuck's chest and her other hand was beneath his head. His arms were circled around her and she was completely comfortable in his embrace. They had been laying like that for what seemed like hours; talking endlessly about everything.

After coercion, Chuck had admitted to Blair that he had been hurting inside yesterday. He told her about hearing the voice in his head, the constant reminder that he was weak and that his father disapproved.

"My father always thought I was weak," Chuck had spoken with tears in his eyes, "and in the moment that mattered most, I was. I couldn't be there when he um, I, I left right away. I've been pushing myself to prove him wrong, and pushing you away."

Chuck had looked at Blair, and she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't think," Blair had whispered, "you ran away because you couldn't handle death. I think it's because you couldn't handle feelings. But you're not like that anymore, you're strong. You carry people, you carry me. You're becoming a man in a way that your father never was."

Chuck had kissed Blair's temple, and thanked her. It was nice to feel appreciated; she only wanted to be there for him. A year ago she had to tell him that she loved him in order for him to trust her, and when he had shown up crying in her room, she was more than happy to hold him. This time Blair could only hope that he would be there when she woke up.

At three, the rest of the group returned for an hour of small chat. Chuck had to disentangle himself from Blair, but he put very little distance between him and her. Blair felt the pull that Chuck often referred to, being as strong as ever. He was maybe inches from her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Yet she felt that he was miles away because she wasn't wrapped up with him.

When dinner time came around and visiting hours ended, Chuck dropped the nurse a couple of bills and had Dorota smuggle in a lovely lobster pot pie. They ate dinner tangled up in each other, taking bites in between kisses. Sometimes she had to remember that she was with Charles Bass. A year ago, he wasn't the same man as he was. Blair felt lucky when she looked at him and his eyes stared back at her filled with something and not the emptiness she had always seen in them.

"Alright Miss Waldorf," a nurse said.

She plowed into the room, interrupting the lingering kiss between Chuck and Blair.

"Pain medication delivery," she said in a cheery voice.

Chuck looked quickly at Blair, checking her face for any indications of pain. She had seemed so content for the past six hours.

"Why do I need pain medication?" Blair asked.

"So you can sleep through the night darling," the nurse explained, "just in case you toss and turn."

Chuck sighed with relief and Blair suppressed a laugh. He was so worried about her, as if she wouldn't be taken care of in a hospital. Then it dawned on Blair, side effects of the heavy meds in hospitals usually led to drowsiness or the out of sorts medication that made everyone loopy. She wasn't ready to end this day with Chuck yet.

"Sweet dreams doll," the nurse said.

It was almost instantaneous the medicine was. Blair could feel her body start to tingle and her eye sight grew bit fuzzy. She felt like she had just danced the night away and drunk a bit too much champagne. Chuck watched in amusement as Blair's face changed. The medication must have been moving at a rapid pace because Blair's eyes began to get glassy and she slumped down in the bed.

"Chuck," she slurred.

Her arms stretched out towards him and her fingers wiggled. He smiled, a child like action from Blair Waldorf. Chuck was pleased. He obliged and climbed back into bed with his sweet girlfriend. She hugged herself to him and sighed.

"I love this ya' know," Blair giggled. "I like staying at the Empire and leaving and everyone looks at me like I am a queen because I have you all to myself."

Chuck laughed.

"And you know what else?" Blair asked.

"Hmmm?" Chuck mused.

"Arthur tells me where he takes you sometimes," Blair nodded, "he tells me you like to go to Harry Winston a lot. And Harry Winston isn't just any jewelry store now is it Charles?"

Chuck was a bit shocked that Blair knew, and that Arthur would tell something like that. But his driver was a bit smitten with Blair. As was the rest of his close staff. They all found Blair extraordinarily pleasing, despite her bossy attitude. Everyone commented behind his back that Blair made Mister Bass a different person.

"You're right Blair."

"Of course I am," she giggled. "I want you to marry me, so it's okay, and at least you know that Harry Winston is the only place to buy engagement rings. As much as I love Cartier and Tiffany's, nothing compares to Harry Winston."

Blair's loopy words had cause Chuck's heart to swell. She wanted to marry him. He would propose one day. And now he knew that she would say yes. He had nothing to worry about, he just had to pick the right time.

"I'm sleepy Chucky," Blair yawned.

Chuck kissed the top of her hair and her eyes fluttered shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Never Let Me Go: 13

_ It was moments like this that Chuck Bass savored. His son Henry, who had just turned five, snuggled against his mother's swollen stomach. His wife, Blair, look more childlike than the boy, sleeping away another afternoon. Charles Bass stood in the doorway of the master bedroom and stared down at his family. They were napping on this rainy Saturday afternoon. Blair and Henry, both dark haired and brown eyed, were definitely mother and son. Chuck couldn't help but stare at them, it was intoxicating. _

_ When he stared at Henry's small hands cupped underneath his cheek, he felt his pride swell. He and Blair had created a beautiful little boy who would one day grow and be a dapper young man. Hopefully the only heartbreaking parts of Henry would be his looks, and not the tactics his father had once possessed. Thoughts of those tactics made Chuck shiver as he looked at the pregnant stomach of his wife. A girl, Bass men didn't produce girls. But the sonogram was clear as day. They were having a girl._

_ While Blair worried herself with nursery paint swatches and first and middle name combinations, Chuck worried about the Chuck Basses of the world. One day she might come across some boy who was lost, and didn't know what he wanted. He would neglect his daughter and she would cry and pour her heart out for him. It would be a tug of war, a power struggle and then he would realize when it was too late, that he lost her. But that wouldn't stop him and the pair would both be hurt and scared. Chuck Bass did not want that for his tiny princess. He would prefer a Nate Archibald type, but then again the boy wouldn't truly love her. _

_ A girl would be downright confusing for Chuck. He would love her to death, but he would always be frightened. As much as Henry looked like his mother, she looked much more like Chuck. So using logic, Chuck assumed his daughter would look like Blair. A beautiful girl with many admirers, another shiver went down his spine. She would be tempting for any teenage male, a bit of a conquest. It was a sickening thought, maybe he could just have her home schooled and never allow her out? But would that cause her to go through a Jenny Humphrey phase? That was even more frightening. But worst of all would be a Serena Van der Woodsen phase. _

_ "Chuck?" a small voice asked. _

_ Blair's brown orbs stared up at Chuck. He smiled down at his wife. _

_ "Help?" she asked._

_ Chuck lifted Henry easily from his position and carried him to his small bed. After tucking his boy in, and kissing the mess of brown hair, Chuck returned to his wife. She was snuggled under the covers now, and he could tell that she had pulled her shirt above her stomach. She hated feeling restricted underneath of the material. _

_ "Worrying about having a little girl again Bass?" Blair asked playfully. _

_ "I am terrified of who she'll meet one day," Chuck sighed. _

_ "Hopefully a man similar to her father," and Chuck gasped, "who loves her unconditionally."_

_ "But I was awful at first," Chuck stated. _

_ Blair turned to her husband and sighed. His eyes were pained and she could tell he was remembering back to the negatives of their relationship. When he went to that bad place, she tried to bring him back. Chuck would think of the hospital mostly, and realizing what he had almost lost. That was one of the worst moments of his life, that night and the day Blair said "I do" to another man. _

_ "You were a diamond in the rough," Blair said. _

_ She grasped his chin in her hand and turned his face towards her. _

_ "It took a while to melt the barrier of ice around you, but I did. And although bad things happened, look where we are now. Every tear I ever shed over you Charles Bass, was something gained. And our baby girl will meet someone who loves her, and the only way she'll know she loves him is if she can cry over him."_

_ Chuck shook his head, it wasn't a reassuring statement. _

_ "Trust me Chuck," Blair sighed. _

_ Pregnancy exhaustion was taking over her again. She could feel the tiredness creeping back over her. Chuck watched her eyes flutter shut. _

_ "Some man will tell her he loves her, and she will want him to never let her go," Blair said. _

_ Chuck kissed his wife's temple and tucked her into him. _

_ "Never let me go Chuck," Blair yawned. _

_ "Never Blair Bass, never."_

_The End. . ._

(Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I plan to write much more. If you get bored, check out my other fic: Three Words, Eight Letters: All Over Again)


End file.
